


The Words of a Lonely Brother

by virgotrash



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgotrash/pseuds/virgotrash
Summary: A cute lil moment shared between brothers Klaus Hargreeves and Number Five.[Tumblr] sopranotwo sent: fic request: literally any interaction between Five and Klaus bc I love them





	The Words of a Lonely Brother

The world would be ending in a few quick days and Five still had no idea how to converse with his siblings to get them to listen to his plans. Luther and Allison were on a mission of their own, Diego gone doing crime-fighting in spandex, and there was nothing that Vanya could do to help them.

Five peeked in the rooms of their childhood home, the memories still plastered on the walls of each room, like how he remembered them. After his jump to the future, he cursed himself for not paying more attention to what was written on his siblings’ walls, what kind of decorative pieces they had that they thought reflected their personalities. He missed those rooms as much as he missed his siblings.

When Five reached Klaus’s room, he was surprised to see him lying on the floor with his feet resting on his bed, Klaus looking at his hands, mesmerized, as if there was a secret written on them.

“You know, you probably shouldn’t wear Allison’s skirt if you’re going to prop yourself up like that,” Five commented, Klaus’s pale and gangly legs hanging on the edge of the bed.

Klaus looked up from the floor, a warm smile appearing on his face as he got up, dusting off Allison’s skirt. “I think I have a new power called déjà vu because I distinctly remember this exact conversation, like, years ago.”

For Klaus, it was merely over a decade ago, but for Five, it was much longer than that. Sometimes, the memories didn’t come to him right away. “It’s not a power if everyone can have it.”

Klaus shrugged, still looking a little disoriented. Suddenly, a light shined behind his eyes with a brand new idea. “Would you like to try? I’m sure Allison has something in her closet that would be best suited for you.” His face glittered with excitement, his smile consuming half of his head.

A look of utter confusion crossed Five’s face. With the world ending in T-minus seven days and too much to do before they could learn how to stop it, Klaus’s brightest idea was to bond over Allison’s clothes when she wasn’t around, like the two were sharing secrets, sneaking around behind Dad’s strict curfews and tight schedules.

Before he could reject the ridiculousness, a memory came to Five. A year after he wandered the surface of the Earth without a single breathing thing to comfort him, he found a Klaus Hargreeves action figure in one of the many rundown houses he visited for food and other survival items. At that time, he was so starved for human interaction that he broke down, missing his brother and the way they used to banter, the way he was so quick with his words and how it seemed like his goal was to make the rest of his siblings laugh whenever they were doing something uncomfortable.

Of all his siblings, he was closest with Klaus and Vanya, but that day, he promised himself that if he ever got back to them, he’d never miss a chance to enjoy a moment with Klaus. Now the moment was here and he could taste the regret in his mouth if he went back on the words of a lonely brother—his own words.

“Fuck it. I’m in.” Five shrugged, much to Klaus’s surprise.

“Really? You want to?” he asked, unsure.

If the world was really going to end, what was a few minutes trying on dresses with your brother? The end of the world could wait. “After you.”


End file.
